


Marigold

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Awkwardness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, florist, florist!kageyama, florist!suga, hinata likes to fluster kageyama by flirting, is that a word, kageyama doesnt know how to react, kags basically is touching up hinata at one point by accident, tatoo artist, tattoo artist!hinata, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: In which Kageyama works in Sugawara's florist and is made to deliver a flower to people in an attempt to get more customers. He didn't expect someone like Hinata to be running the tattoo parlour and he didn't expect this to happen, what ever 'this' is.





	

It was never very busy during the week in Kageyama’s store and sometimes he found himself idly wondering over the point in ordering masses of new flowers each week when so many of them went to waste.

Friday evening’s and weekends were the times when customers frequent the most, men buying a bunch of roses for their wives or mothers, not very much diversity though Kageyama would attempt to show them other flowers and bore them half to death with the meanings of colours.

‘Morning, Kageyama!’ Suga’s airy voice floated through the air as he heard the door open.

‘Morning.’ Kageyama replied, looking up to see Suga’s smiling face holding two cups of coffee.

He handed one to Kageyama who sipped at the steaming liquid gratefully.

‘Nice to know I’m still your favourite employee.’ He said softly and Suga laughed.

‘You’re my only employee.’

Kageyama shrugged and Suga laughed again and went into the back room to prepare some of the flowers.

‘Kageyama?’ Suga called and Kageyama appeared in the doorway within moments. ‘Would you mind doing the rounds this morning, I’ve got to tend to the nursery.’ He gestured to the small growing plants in their greenhouses outside and Kageyama sighed.

‘Can’t I do that? You know I’m not good with people.’

‘Sorry, Kageyama, it would be a real help.’ He smiled gratefully and Kageyama grimaced.

‘Yeah. Whatever.’

‘Thanks, love you!’

‘Uh-huh.’

Kageyama picked up the bunch of Marigold’s out of their bucket of water and opened the door.

‘You do realise that this is a stupid idea, right?’

He heard Suga laugh and wondered how he managed to always be so cheery.

He walked out of the shop and down the street, stopping at every shop to go in and hand the person at the counter a flower, to each stem was a small business card tied to it.

He handed a flower out to a few passers by and then started on the other side of the road.

He got to the tattoo parlour that was opposite their flower shop and he briefly considered just missing it out before he pushed the door open.

‘Hello?’ He called, not immediately seeing anyone.

‘In here!’ He heard a voice call and he pushed open the door that the voice was coming from behind.

He saw a man bent over a desk, pencil in hand as he scribbled at the paper, furiously rubbing out before pencilling back over. The room was fairly dark due to the lack of a main light and the brightest thing by far was the man’s hair.

‘How can I help you?’ He said, sitting up to face Kageyama with a bright smile.

Kageyama let his lips part as he observed the man, hardly what he’d expect of a tattoo artist.

‘Uh…’ He said, blinking before licking his dry lips. ‘Here.’ He took a flower out and handed it to the man.

‘Shouldn’t I at least know your name first before getting such a beautiful flower from such a beautiful man?’ He asked with a wink and Kageyama felt his cheeks heat.

‘Kageyama Tobio. From the florist across the street.’

‘Hinata Shouyou.’ He replied, inhaling the flower’s scent and standing up to get a mug out of the cupboard.

Kageyama was surprised at the man’s height (or lack thereof).

‘What do I owe the pleasure, Kageyama?’ He asked, filling the cup with water and sticking the flower in, to which it promptly toppled out due to the length of the stem and lack of height on the mug.

‘Let me.’ Kageyama said, reaching for a pair of scissors that lay on the side and he cut the stem down so that it would fit comfortably in the mug.

He didn’t realise until Hinata cleared his throat that he’d finished with the flower and had been staring.

‘Oh, erm, my boss is making me hand out these flowers to people in an attempt at gaining new customers.

Hinata nodded and sat back down. ‘You don’t like the idea?’

‘Not when he makes me do the rounds.’ Kageyama replied with a soft sigh.

‘Oh? But then you never would have met me.’ He said teasingly and Kageyama frowned.

‘Yeah, I guess so.’

‘Don’t sound too excited then.’ 

‘Sorry.’

‘I’m just playing around, lighten up.’

‘Sorry.’

Hinata laughed. ‘I might be getting bored by now if you weren’t so cute.’

Kageyama frowned again and bit his lip, averting his eyes from Hinata’s gaze.

‘I should be going. Other shops to deliver to and all.’

‘Have fun, Kageyama, make sure to stop by again some time.’

Kageyama swiftly left and he didn’t think the pink on his cheeks had fully left until he was at least five stores away from the tattoo parlour but the intensity of Hinata’s stare was burned into his mind.

 

***

 

‘Hi there, how can I help you today?’ Kageyama heard Suga’s cheerful voice greet a customer.

‘Hi, is Kageyama in today?’ His head shot up from where he was looking at his phone at the sound of his name (and the voice).

He appeared in the doorway to the shop and was met with a smiling orange-haired man who waved.

‘I’d like to get another marigold.’ He smiled. ‘Mine just died.’

‘Sure.’ Kageyama said and went to the nearest bouquet of them, pulling out one and handing it to him. 

‘So, what happened to stopping by again then?’ Hinata asked, lips curled upwards at the shakiness of Kageyama’s breath at this remark.

‘I’ve been busy.’

‘Did it work then?’

‘Did what work?’

‘The marigold thing?’

‘Oh. Yeah, I guess so. I mean, you’re here, aren’t you?’

‘Right. I’m definitely here for the flowers.’ Hinata winked and Kageyama coughed. ‘How much do I owe you then?’ Hinata asked, smiling broadly and resting his head in his hand as he leant against the counter.

‘Two-hundred yen.’ Kageyama said, keeping his gaze away from Hinata’s but their eyes locked as he handed the flower to Hinata and Hinata let their hands brush against each others.

‘Thanks. I’ll see you around then, I guess, Kageyama.’ Hinata said with a smile as he left the shop.

‘So what was all that about?’ He heard Suga’s smug voice and Kageyama groaned.

‘Nothing.’

‘Oh? Didn’t seem like nothing.’

‘Whatever.’

Kageyama let his gaze wander to the window as he watched Hinata cross the street back to his shop.

‘He’s from the tattoo place?’ Suga asked, joining Kageyama by the window and Kageyama wondered when exactly he’d gone from looking out of the window to standing right by it.

Kageyama nodded. ‘Couldn’t you tell?’

‘They somehow suit him.’ Suga laughed. ‘You should get a tattoo, Kageyama.’

‘You think?’ He asked, brows furrowed.

‘Sure.’

‘Why?’

Suga shrugged with a smile. ‘It’d suit you. It’s just a suggestion, sweetness.’

‘Right.’

It wasn’t as though Kageyama hadn’t thought about getting a tattoo before, or even that he hadn’t wanted to. He just didn’t trust himself to make such a permanent decision that he wouldn’t get sick of in four months.

‘You can go for lunch now, by the way!’ He heard Suga’s voice float airily through the shop and he walked out of the door.

It barely registered where he was going before he was across the street and pushing open the door of Hinata’s tattoo parlour.

‘Hinata?’ He asked softly, knocking on the door to the room that Hinata had been in last time.

‘Hey, Kageyama!’ He said, startled but excited, putting down his pencil and grinning.

Kageyama opened his mouth but he didn’t know what to say, or why he’d even come here. He stepped into the room and his gaze fell on the marigold, and he frowned.

‘What is that?’ He asked flatly and Hinata rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

‘So, I tried to cut it to size like you did before, but I kind of misjudged the size?’

Kageyama walked over to the mug; only the tip of some yellow petals could be seen poking out of the top.

Kageyama looked at Hinata, lips parted a little and almost completely speechless. ‘How did you manage to get it _so_ wrong?’

Hinata laughed. ‘I guess I’ll just have to buy another one tomorrow, huh.’

‘Could I have a look at your tattoos?’ Kageyama asked after a moment of silence, wondering where he’d worked up the courage to do so.

Hinata’s face seemed to light up at that. ‘Sure!’ He whipped his shirt off and Kageyama swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lip as he looked at Hinata’s chest.

He slowly walked over to him, extending his fingers without thinking to brush along his inked skin.

‘They’re beautiful.’ His voice was barely there as he ran his cold fingertips over Hinata’s burning skin, tracing the delicate intertwines of the patterns that decorated his skin.

He ran his other hand down Hinata’s arm, his touch feather light and completely in awe of the smaller boy.

He looked up, blue eyes meeting wide brown ones and they froze, looking at each other. He didn’t even know this man and yet he was close, he was oh so close.

Kageyama recoiled his hands as if Hinata’s skin had scalded him and he inhaled a shaky breath, taking a much needed step backwards.

They made eye contact again and Kageyama wished that he could know what Hinata was thinking, and like a frightened animal, he quickly retreated out of Hinata’s shop, without so much as a word good bye.

 

***

 

Hinata hadn’t come by the shop the next day, as he’d said he would, and Kageyama hoped he hadn’t… Well, he didn’t really know what he’d done but he wished that he hadn’t.

Kageyama didn’t wait for his lunch break the following morning, he just picked three marigold’s out of a bunch and went across the road as soon as he arrived at work.

He pushed on the door but it didn’t budge, figures, that it would be locked. He sighed at his own stupidity; he didn’t owe this guy anything.

‘Kageyama!’ He heard Hinata’s bubbly voice shouting and he whipped around to see Hinata waving as he jogged up the street. ‘Hey, good morning!’ 

‘Morning.’ Kageyama replied.

‘It’s cold today, isn’t it?’ Hinata said conversationally, getting out his keys.

‘Yeah, it’s freezing.’

‘Did you want to get a coffee real quick before I open up?’

Kageyama blinked. ‘Sure.’

Hinata began to walk to the coffee shop a few stores down, throwing a lazy smile Kageyama’s way as he followed.

Hinata always seemed to manage to leave Kageyama speechless.

They ordered their coffee’s quickly, waiting in the queue for the hurried people on their way to work to be finished and were sipping at their hot drinks as they arrived back at Hinata’s tattoo parlour.

‘Thanks for the flowers, by the way.’ Hinata said as they went inside and he turned the heater on.

‘How did you-?’

‘Or was there another reason you were carrying those marigolds around with you?’ He grinned and Kageyama found himself smiling softly as he reached for the scissors, cutting their stems properly and putting them in the mug of water.

‘How much do I owe you?’

‘On the house.’

‘I couldn’t-‘

‘On the house.’ Kageyama repeated, offering a small smile.

‘Thank you.’ He replied earnestly.

‘I should probably let you work-‘ Kageyama started awkwardly.

‘You could stay. If you wanted, I mean. If you have to get back to work then I completely under-‘

‘I can stay.’ Kageyama said in a small voice, internally cursing himself when Hinata had offered him an out.

Hinata smiled. ‘Okay.’ He said, sitting down and opening his sketch pad.

‘What are you working on?’ Kageyama asked softly, sitting down in a chair by Hinata’s desk and looking at the page.

‘Nothing really, it isn’t a very unique or original idea or anything, it’s not for anyone in particular I just wanted to-‘

‘It’s beautiful.’ Kageyama cut him off, looking at the drawing; it was of a small bird, mid flight and a single feather, falling in the wind.

‘As I said, it isn’t the most-‘

‘I want it.’ Kageyama said softly, his brain really not cooperating with his mouth this morning.

‘You what?’

‘I want it.’ He repeated, biting his lip.

‘Kageyama, getting a tattoo is a big decision…’

‘I know.’ He said softly, meeting Hinata’s gaze.

‘You really want that on you forever?’ Hinata frowned, eyeing his drawing with distaste.

Kageyama nodded. ‘I don’t know why you don’t like it, I think it’s beautiful.’

‘Do you want to take some time to think about it?’

‘Can you do it for me now?’ Kageyama asked, as if Hinata hadn’t spoken.

Hinata nodded wordlessly.

‘Will you?’

‘You really want me to?’

Kageyama nodded.

‘Okay then.’

He took Kageyama into the other room and Kageyama took his shirt off, looking in the mirror at his torso, and listening to Hinata babble away about where he thought it would look best.

They eventually decided on along the underside of his collar bone, and Hinata got everything ready.

It took quite a while and it hurt a lot more than Kageyama had imagined when he’d impulsively made the decision, but Hinata talked him through it, talking about the tattoo and random nonsense that helped to take Kageyama’s mind off of it.

‘How much do I owe you?’ Kageyama asked, carefully putting his shirt back on and with Hinata’s instructions scrawled on a bit of paper in hand.

‘On the house.’ Hinata said softly.

‘Hinata, a couple of flowers is one thing, this-‘

‘Is on the house.’ He repeated with a smile, entirely too close to Kageyama.

‘What reason could you possibly have-?’ Kageyama started but felt warm chapped lips pressing against his own.

‘I’m sorry.’ Hinata said quickly, pulling away with wide eyes.

Kageyama didn’t say anything, didn’t go to move or speak, just focusing on the rise and fall of his chest, focusing on keeping breathing.

His hand grabbed Hinata’s wrist as he made to take a step back and he pulled him close.

‘Hinata-‘ He said softly, but didn’t finish, instead pressing his lips back to Hinata’s.

Their lips moved gently against each others and he felt Hinata’s hand rest on his hip.

‘We don’t even know each other.’ Kageyama said softly, breaking away and resting their foreheads together.

‘But we could.’

Kageyama didn’t say anything, and let Hinata kiss him again.

‘I want to know you, Kageyama.’ He breathed onto Kageyama’s lips.

Kageyama barely let him get the words out, pulling him closer and kissing him again.

‘I want to know you too.’

 

***

 

Kageyama hopped from foot to foot in the cold, outside of Hinata’s shop door, being careful not to slosh the two coffee’s that he was holding.

‘You’re late, Dumbass!’ He called down the road as he saw his boyfriend running up to his shop. ‘As usual.’ He said as Hinata pecked him on the lips and took his coffee from him.

‘Thanks for the coffee.’ He said with a smile, switching the heater on and going into what Kageyama called his ‘drawing room’.

‘Yeah, no prob- dumbass, you know you actually need to keep these watered, right?’ He interrupted himself, holding the vase he’d made Hinata invest in a few weeks ago under the tap so that his bunch of marigold’s would stay alive.

‘They were watered last night, I swear!’

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh, you swear, do you? Uh-huh. You forget, Hinata; I’m a florist, I know how quickly a bunch of twelve marigolds will consume a vase of water and that means that it was at least half empty when you left last night.’

‘I didn’t realise!’ Hinata pouted and Kageyama kissed him quickly.

‘Just as well you have me, huh? You’re flowers would die without someone actually competent taking care of them.’

‘Don’t be so mean to your boyfriend, Kageyama!’

‘Maybe if you weren’t such a dumbass, I wouldn’t need to be.’ Kageyama retorted and Hinata stuck out his tongue.

‘I have to go, I’ll be back over at lunch and we can go, okay?’

‘Mmkay, I want to go to the one down the other side of the street today though, you know that sweet little café that most probably-definitely-i-completely-didn’t-check sell’s pork buns, place?’

‘Uh-huh.’ Kageyama laughed lightly. ‘Whatever you want.’ He said, leaning down as Hinata leant up in his chair to kiss him and he raised his hand as Hinata eagerly waved goodbye.

He almost made it on time to Suga’s florist, busying himself in the flowers in the hopes that Suga wouldn’t notice he had been late again.

He glanced out of the window and over to the window of Hinata’s shop, where he could just about see through the window to where Hinata was hunched over his desk, scribbling in his sketch book.

‘Maybe if you stopped staring at your boyfriend, you’d actually get to work on time.’ Suga said with a smile, startling Kageyama.

Kageyama looked sheepishly at him, though he knew he wasn’t mad.

‘Sorry, Suga.’

‘It’s okay, I’m happy for you, Kageyama, but when do you plan on actually paying for the bunches of marigolds you keep giving him every week?’

‘Sorry.’ Kageyama said sheepishly and Suga smiled, ruffling his hair.

He glanced back out of the window and saw Hinata’s face at the one across the street, and he saw the wide grin that spread on his boyfriend’s face as they saw each other and he eagerly started waving.

Kageyama waved back slightly and felt his cheeks heating as Hinata blew him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> dont impulsively get tattoos kids
> 
>  
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated


End file.
